The present invention relates generally to a bundle type carrier for placing gauges used to measure well bore parameters, such as fluid temperature and pressure, in a pipe string, such as is employed in formation or "drill stem" testing.
Gauge carriers are known in the prior art. However, such prior art gauge carriers possess a number of disadvantages. For example, prior art gauge carriers are normally designed to only hold one downhole gauge. Additionally, even prior art carriers designed to hold several gauges must be loaded with gauges while the carrier is held in the slips on the rig floor, a time consuming procedure. Furthermore, prior art gauge carriers do not hold gauges in the flow stream of oil and/or gas from the formation being tested, thereby lessening the accuracy of the measurements made by the gauges held in the carrier. Finally, prior art gauge carriers do not offer a "full bore," or unobstructed axial flow path, a disadvantage in high flow rate wells, since the carrier then acts as a choke to the flow, as well as preventing the running of tools, such as perforating guns, therethrough.